


Foolish

by Mouseinspace



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Aisha is best girl, Bottom Miguel Diaz, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fluff and Angst, Hero Worship, Jealousy, Johnny trying to be a better dad, One-Sided Attraction, Possible smut later, Protective Hawk, Rivals to Friends to Lovers, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-27 15:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30124641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouseinspace/pseuds/Mouseinspace
Summary: All Robby wanted to enjoy a quiet night by himself. He never planned on a drunk Miguel leaving a message for his dad to pick him up. He especially didn't plan on Miguel having a crush on his father. Worse of all he didn't plan on him developing his own little Crush on Miguel.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence, Kiaz, Miguel Diaz & Aisha Robinson, Miguel Diaz & Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz, Miguel Diaz/Johnny Lawrence (One-sided), Miguel Diaz/Robby Keene, Robby Keene & Johnny Lawrence, Robby Keene/Miguel Diaz
Comments: 12
Kudos: 42





	1. Sympathy for the enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first fanfic on Ao3. I wrote this on my phone and will edit on my computer.

Robby has been living with his father for around a year now. After the all-valley, he realized how much of an asshole Kreese was. He still considers his father was an asshole, but at least Johnny didn't try to kill him.

His dad has been at least trying. It seems he's been understanding the lines between giving Robby space and neglect.

One night Johnny left to meet Daniel, leaving Robby to watch the apartment He enjoyed the time alone. A quiet night wasn't too much to ask for. His solitude was interrupted by a message on the answering machine from a drunk Miguel. “S-sensei? I'm sorry to call you so late. You won't pick up your phone. I'm sorry for my... impulse, but I need to talk to you." Miguel's voice was soaked in sadness and regret. He could barely manage not to slur his words. "Can you pick me up I'm at the park? He's not right for you." Miguel said before the machine cut him off.

“Dammit!” Robby growled to himself. All he wanted was one night of peace. Why did his dad when having an answering machine anyways and Why the hell was Miguel calling his dad this late He knew he couldn't leave him out there for too long. Alcohol will lower his reflexes and he may decide to drive. He knew he couldn't sleep if he let the other crash. Robby deleted the message to save Miguel the embarrassment.

Robby went to see grabbed his car keys and locked the door. He was ready to see rival. He couldn't help but chuckle a little at what the serpent would say upon seeing Robby and not his beloved sensei.

Robby saved up to pay for the car. He didn't want Mr. LaRusso to just give him a car. It was a used grey 2017 Subaru legacy. He named it Reina. It felt so good to have something to call his own.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Miguel heard his name being called to by a familiar car. Against his better judgment, he stumbled to it. "Get in a drunk familiar voice called out. "Robby?" Miguel mumbled crawling into the back seat. “So why we're you apologizing to my dad. I'm pretty sure he can never be angry at you.” Robby said in a bad attempt to hide his jealousy. 

The whole incident replayed in Miguel's head. The laughing, the hugging, the kiss, and the rejection. "I thought we had something deep between us." He felt something coming up. He stuck his head out the window to avoid vomiting in the car, but unfortunately. The vomit landed in the car door and his shirt.

He pulled himself back in feeling woozy. “You just throw up in my fucking car!” Robby yelled. "And you kicked me off a fucking balcony!" Miguel retaliated. That was the first time he directed his anger to Robby the incident.

He knew it was fucked up to bring up something they gotten passed a long time ago. “Sorry. That was low.” Miguel mumbled. "It's fine." the rest of the night drive continued in silence as the boys tried two tried to ignore their guilts.

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

After he cleaned the car door Robby helped carry Miguel he put one arm around Miguel's waist and put Miguel's arm on his shoulder to carry him home. Hopefully, Carmen would deal with him. “Mm no. told her was at Hawk's house,” he mumbled. He barely made any sense to Robby. He needed to learn to stop bringing drunk people to his dad's apartment.

“Here,” Miguel mumbled handing Robby a key. 'No wonder he thought he had a shot. The kid even had a key to the apartment.’ Robby thought as he opened the door and took Miguel into his bedroom. “Get out of those clothes,” Robby said sitting him onto his bed.

“Wha?”

“You have threw up on your shirt it dripped on your pants. Hop in the shower while you're at it” When he was sure Miguel was out Robby put on some pajamas for himself first. He went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of plaid light blue boxers and a black tank top for.

When he was done finding clothes he wouldn't miss he turned to see a naked Miguel and slightly wet Miguel cuddling a towel looking like a sad puppy. “Cold.” “That's because you just got out of a shower,"”he said throwing him the clothes. Miguel slipped into them easily. They looked like sleeping clothes. The black tank top and boxers. Miguel crawled into Robby's bed curling in the sheets.

Robby sighed sitting a few feet apart from the other. “So what happened?” Robby asked.

“I thought we were having fun. He held me close and I kissed him and he pushed me away. Sensei must hate me. He said I was just a dumb kid with a crush.” Miguel mumbled scooting to Robby. It took a while to process this. He didn't want to admit he agreed with his father, so he tried not to take a side.

He could think of twelve things wrong with this on the top of his head. He swore he'd have twenty if you gave him five second. “It's because of him. That damn Mr.LaRusso. He doesn't deserve him.” Miguel on the verge of tears.

Robby knew about his father and Mr. LaRusso. Johnny told him soon after it started to avoid unnecessary drama for once It started a month after Mr. LaRusso's Divorce. After Miguel and Sam ended up in the hospital the marriage kinda fell apart. Surprisingly he and Mrs. LaRusso we're still friends and business partners.

Robby was actually glad his dad had started to get serious with Mr. LaRusso.He couldn't take another therapy session with his father. It helped their relationship, but last time Johnny swaddled and bottle-fed him Pepsi in one session.

A part of him found this crush Miguel has on Johnny a bit foolish, but the other part had sympathy for his enemy. He knew what rejection felt like. He knew it too damn well. He reached a hand behind Miguel and rubbed Miguel's hair while he leaned into Miguel's chest. It made the other drift into slumber. Robby followed suit. Guess a quiet night was too much to ask for.


	2. Morning after

Robby woke up feeling surprisingly well-rested. He felt good until he noticed a sleeping Miguel next to him. The memories of last night started to come back. 

He still couldn't believe this guy threw up on his car. Robby figured Miguel would need some coffee when he woke up to help that hangover. He went to take a shower and brush his teeth first of course. 

He loved having his own bathroom. It was like a sanctuary. Unfortunately, Miguel had left his clothes on the floor. He sighed throwing them in the hamper and climbed into the shower. 

Once he finished he just got dressed in jeans and a white tank top with a red flannel shirt. Usually he'd be shirtless. That was one upside to it just being him and his dad.

Robby headed into the kitchen to make coffee for Miguel and a biscuit for himself. Just when he thought he'd have to make breakfast for himself his dad came in with the milk he needed 17 hours ago. 

“Here you go, Robby,” Johnny said trying to apologize for being out overnight again. 

This to Robby seemed like a good time to screw with his dad. “It is nearly 8:30 am, and you're just getting in young man. Who knows all the sex and drugs you could've been doing out all night.” Robby's relationship with Johnny was very informal. Johnny didn't ground him, or mind if he smoked some weed now and then.

Luckily Johnny went along with this little role reversal game. “What are you gonna do? Take my phone away?” Johnny gave a smug smirk. It's not like he used it much anyway. “No, you are grounded from seeing your boyfriend for a week.” Robby imitated a stern voice. Johnny had to stop himself from laughing. Daniel did laugh. He always said the two looked adorable when they weren't arguing. 

Robby hated to admit it, but they kinda felt like a family. The moment was interrupted by a voice coming from Robby's room.

“Robby?” 

“Sounds like you had a little party while I was out,” Johnny smirked. “I can explain,” Robby knew this wasn't going to look good. Miguel was about to come out wearing his boxers. Not to mention Miguel's hair probably looked like he's been railed due to all the petting. He should've just taken Miguel home.   
Miguel came in with his legs being a bit wobbly from the hangover. Robby handed him the coffee with cream. He swore he never saw anyone drink coffee that fasts. 

He had finished the coffee feeling kinda relieved. He'd drink anything to get the taste of vomit out of his mouth. 

The serpent nearly choked on the coffee when he noticed his sensei. “Oh hey, sensei I can explain this. We were just talking about college” it was hard to talk to look, Johnny in the eye after the attempted kiss. 

The awkwardness was replaced with pent-up jealousy when he saw his sensei's lover. Despite showing no clear sign of anger on his face, Miguel clutched his coffee mug like he was going to chuck it into Daniel. 

“I'll pretend like I believe you. Come on let's give them some privacy.” Johnny said. He leads Daniel to his room leaving Robby stuck with Miguel. 

Robby sighed, he couldn't believe his dad thought he was sleeping with Miguel. Hopefully, this will all blow over. 

“So uh you want to go to a diner to get some breakfast?” Robby asked. He just wanted to be out for a while just in case his dad and Mr. LaRusso were doing more than going over dojo lessons. “Uh yeah can I borrow some pants? Sorry about the car,” he mumbled. The time to be pissed off had passed.

“It's fine. You can take any pants out of my dresser I'll be in the car.” Robby walked out to his car. Deep down he hoped that he could keep some piece of normalcy today. 

××××××××××××××××××××××

Most of the way Miguel apologized for throwing up on Robby's car. “We're about to eat can you please stop talking about vomit?” Robby sat walked to a booth in the corner of the restaurant. 

He preferred to avoid anyone seeing him and Miguel. He wasn't embarrassed by Miguel, but every time they were around other people everything went to shit. They'd either fight, argue, or someone almost dies.

“I still don't know how he could prefer Mr. LaRusso” Miguel mumbled looking at the menu. "Maybe because Mr. LaRusso can get into can get into bars without a fake ID, and he remembers the 90s” Robby tried to hold back a smirk. “Yeah, I get your point.” Miguel rolled his eyes.

Sometimes he felt foolish for clinging to this crush. He remembers trying to talk Johnny out of dating Daniel. He hated how he sounded like an insecure Freshman. “Why not date somebody else. I'm pretty sure you can date anyone you want.” Robby said. Miguel perked up at those words. “Really?” he only dated one person since he and Sam 'Mutually' broke up, and it went great, but he couldn't stay with her. He had too many demons to sort out. 

“I said that, so you could stop talking about wanting to bang my dad.” All Robby wanted was to eat his breakfast. He did not understand how he got caught in the middle of this. 

“Either way, thanks. We should get two root beer floats.” Miguel suggested. Nothing like the taste of root beer and ice cream and soda to get the taste of vomit, coffee, and alcohol out of his mouth.

Robby gave a slight smirk at the young man next to him, “If I'm gonna talk to you all morning I could use a little beer.” For the first time in three months, the boys shared a laugh that wasn't at someone else's joke. 

This was one of the few meaningful conversations they've had all year that wasn't an apology. Robby never enjoyed Miguel's company like this. Maybe it was because he didn't feel any threat to Miguel replacing him as Johnny's son and Sam's boyfriend. 

“We'll have two root beers and two chocolate chip waffles,” Robby ordered for the two. Robby remembered the time Miguel's mom made the boys nighttime chocolate chip waffles. Carmen and Johnny decided he and Miguel should spend the day together. They spent most of the time talking and watching this Netflix movie called Platform. Miguel looked stunned when Robby could fully understand the movie without subtitles. 

××××××××××××××××××

They stayed for around an hour. Most of the time was dedicated to talking and Miguel joking about the waitress handing him the check. 

“I don't care what that tweet said. Just because she handed you the check doesn't mean she thinks you're the top.” Robby rolled his eyes at the notion. “That's because she knows I'd be the top,” Miguel said climbing into the passenger side. Robby started to played Dream on by Aerosmith. Partly because he knew Miguel loved the song and partly as a joke. 

“I need to get home, but me, Aisha, and Hawk are going to the movies on Friday wanna come?” Miguel offered. Robby rarely got invited to things unless it was by Shawn or one of the kids in his cooking class. 

“Sure just try to keep Hawk in line.” Robby agreed  
“I have a better chance of getting sensei to a song made after 1998, but I'll try.” Hawk still had it out for Robby, but for some reason, Robby was willing to risk a fourth fight just to hang out with Miguel.


	3. No good

Johnny and Daniel discussed what lesson they were going to do Tuesday. Despite seeming like he was focused Johnny's mind wandered elsewhere. “I'm not complaining, but you seem quiet,” Daniel said putting an arm around him.

“I'm just worried about the boys,” Johnny said. “Is it about Miguel trying to kiss you?” Daniel tried to be sensitive to what Johnny was dealing with. He never had a student he knew of having a crush on him that hard. 

“That and I'm worried that Miguel might be dating Robby because I was a dick to him.” Johnny hated seeing Miguel disappointed in him. The night when he saw the look of betrayal in Miguel's eyes. 

“Give it a chance. Miguel would be a good influence on I'm gonna have the kids next week. Maybe we all can go to the beach and invite Miguel.” Daniel suggested. 

“Alright I just want to make sure this doesn't go to shit then Robby and I are back where we started.” Johnny was glad to be on good terms with his son. Daniel says he should set more rules, but Johnny wasn't exactly a stickler for them. 

“Hey, dad?” Robby knocked on the door.

“You can come in kid. Nothing's going on.” Johnny said. He and Daniel were sitting on the bed fully clothed. There was a sock on the door policy in the house since Robby walked in on them. 

“I'm just being sure. I'm gonna go out with Miguel and some of his friends to the movies. I'll probably be back in 2 and a half hours. Three at the max.” His curfew wasn't exactly strict. Johnny didn't want to push him away, and it's not like he followed curfew rules to the letter when he was Robby's age. “Alright just don't go getting in trouble, or I win the bet.” Johnny smiled. “Well I got my own date to go on apparently,” Robby said shutting the door. 

“You should have a curfew for him like 10:30 or 11:00 or something.” Daniel had a different style of parenting called being responsible. “And what is this bet about?” Daniel asked. He hoped this wouldn't end in him having to bail them out. 

“Robby and I have a bet on who can go the longest without getting arrested. If he wins I have to do whatever he says for a week. If I win he has to go survivalist camping with me for a week. The wager's been going on for 8 months.” Johnny explained. “Honestly I'm just proud you've gone 8 months without being arrested,”

×××××××××××××××××××××××

“I still can't believe you invited Robby.” Hawk sneered. Robby and Hawk haven't seen eye to eye in ever. The last time they saw each other was last month ago, and it ended in a fight. 

“Is he even legally allowed to be around you?” Aisha asked, not very thrilled to see him either. Miguel was still happy to have her back and them going to the same college as he and Hawk was a bonus. It was good to have the Trio back. They looked far different from the timid and insecure kids who first walked into Cobra Kai, but they weren't exactly the brutes they used to be. 

“I know you guys hate him, but let's give him a chance. I'm trying to have things not so uncomfortable between us.” Miguel said. Of course, that wasn't the only reason. As long as his sensei thought he and Robby were together Miguel were together he could maintain a normal relationship with his sensei. 

“Are you two dating or something?” Hawk clearly wanted to hear a no from Miguel. He'd be okay with Miguel dating Kyler or even Moon before he'd be okay with Miguel being with Robby. He thought Robby was no good for Miguel. “No, we're just hanging out.” Miguel quickly cleared up. 

Robby met the trio in the lobby. “Sorry, I'm late. I went to the wrong place.” Robby explained. It felt awkward to meet Miguel with his two bodyguards. “Nice to formally meet you, Robby.” Aisha put forth her best effort to be nice to Robby to make Miguel happy. “You too Aisha.” Robby smiled shaking her hand. 

He didn't even bother trying to shake Hawk's. He knew how it'd end anyways. “Sup. How's it hanging?” Hawk couldn't think of any other words that didn't sound confrontational. “It's gonna be fine. Let's just so see the movie.” Robby said. 

The foursome brought some overpriced candy. Luckily Hawk had convinced Aisha to bring some snacks in her purse. 

×××××××××××××××××××××××××

“I love that scene where the guy decided to just burn his car. Yeah, there won't be any repercussions for that.” Aisha laughed. “I'm trying to stray away from those actions now, but I wouldn't mind throwing a rock in his window,” Hawk tossed his keys around. He followed Miguel as he expected to take him home.

“What was your favorite part?” Miguel asked finishing off the last of the snow caps. He loved romantic thrillers. 

“I know it's corny, but I love the dance scene,” Robby tried not to smile. He had this feeling the cobra trio would never let him live this down. 

“I love that scene when Isaac takes Javier in his arms.” Miguel stretched out a hand for Robby to take as if it wasn't completely dangerous to dance in the middle of a damn parking lot. 

Robby took Miguel's hand and pulled him so close that his chest was pressing against Miguel's. “And Isaac pulls him close and gives him the kiss of his life.” as Robby's lips got close to Miguel's he switched gears and planted a kiss on his forehead. He pretended not to notice Miguel was blushing and pretend he didn't feel himself blush. 

“Aww, that's so cute.” Aisha smiled. She liked seeing Miguel happy with someone. Especially after he told her about his crush on their sensei. 

“Don't tell me you endorse this shit?” Hawk spoked as if he had just been betrayed. “Miguel come on we gotta go,” Hawk called to his friend. “I'll just take him home. We live close together anyway.” Robby let go of Miguel. He didn't know why he felt so territorial. “You're the last person to be trusted with taking Miguel anywhere.” Hawk stepped forward. He still wouldn't let up on his rivalry after all this time. “I don't remember asking you, so stay out of this.” Robby glared at the other young man.

While the two were acting like two rival wolves Miguel took Robby's keys. “Robby if you don't get in the car I'm driving off!” Miguel called out. “I swear if you even misplace one of his hairs I'm gonna end you Keene,” Hawk growled at the other young man. He didn't want to fight Robby in front of Miguel just in case he did have a crush on Robby. 

Robby rushed to his car before Miguel could drive away in the car.

××××××××××××××××××××××

“Mind if I tell my mom this was a date? Ever since Sam and I broke up she's kept trying to set me up with friend's kids, nieces, and nephews.” Miguel asked. Every single one of those meet-ups felt awkward. 

“You could, but I hardly call this a date scenario. The night nearly ended with your friend trying to fight me.” Robby scoffed at the memory.

“Yeah, that wasn't a way a date should end.” Miguel leaned over planting a kiss directly on Robby's lips. Robby intertwined his fingers with Miguel's. It was just a simple kiss, but it felt like lighting. Robby wanted to see how this serpent's tongue could slither, but Miguel pulled away. “That should be more convincing.” Miguel got out of the car wearing a cheeky smirk that drove Robby crazy inside. 

Robby went inside the house. He hoped his mind would start thinking of that kiss as more than a joke. He couldn't forget the feel of Miguel's lips on his. The only upside was that it seemed his dad had made something that could be classified as a meal. It was spaghetti. He surprisingly didn't eat much at the movie theater. 

“So how did it go?” Johnny asked. “Let's just say I'm the man.” Robby sat across the table from his father. He couldn't help, but let a smirk grace his face as he said it. “Damn right,” Johnny said reached over to give his son a high five. Since Robby was in such a good mood he cooperated. Hell, this was one of the best weeks he had in forever and it was all thanks to Miguel.


	4. Let's Go To The Beach Beach

Of all the people to have a crush on Robby had to pick Miguel. His former rival who has a crush on his dad. Robby tried to convince himself this was one of those you want what you can't have.

“I can't wait for the beach. I haven't been to the beach in a sense forever,” Miguel said as they stepped onto the sand. “Well, I hope you're not gonna forget me while you're exploring,” Robby tried to come across as playful, but there was a little truth inside it. 

“Aw, are you worried someone is gonna still me away?” Miguel gave a playful punch in the shoulder. “Not worried, After four seconds of hearing you talk in cursive, they'd send you right back to me,” That remark earned Robby being tackled by Miguel. “Easy now boys,” Johnny said. Johnny talking to them like they were both his sons didn't help make this situation less weird. 

“Johnny!” Daniel called out making sure he and the boys didn't get lost. Miguel got off of Robby as he saw Daniel coming. “You didn't tell me we were gonna have company?” Miguel said in a scolding tone to Robby. “Whoops slipped my mind.” Robby knew if Miguel was told Daniel was coming he'd never come along with them. 

Miguel reluctantly followed Johnny, Daniel, and Robby onto the beach. As if matters couldn't get any worse Miguel noticed Sam on the beach. They were on decent terms, but spending the whole day with each other was a whole different ball game. Robby seemed to not be as tense. They hugged and said their hellos. They must've bonded when their dads started dating. Miguel still felt angry he was left out of the loop. 

“So are you two friends now?” Sam asked. Miguel didn't know how to answer this. They were either tolerating each other or frienemies. “We're dating,” Robby explained simply. 

The worst part of this deal is it was heavily under-discussed. Hell, there wasn't even a discussion. “Oh well... that's good.” Sam clearly was surprised that Miguel and Robby were together. 

“Ha, you drove both your boyfriends into each other's arms,” Anthony said being a little shit. “Well, I'm glad you two are happy. Maybe you can double with me and my boyfriend?” Sam suggested. “That is if he doesn't dump her for Kyler,” Anthony smirked. “That's it!” Sam started to chase the boy into the water.

“Since when did Anthony know how to run?” Miguel said. “Long story. Wanna get some nachos. They're weird on beaches, but we haven't gotten in the ocean yet, so it'll be fine.” Robby offered. “I'm not hungry right now.” Miguel's eyes couldn't help but wander onto Johnny and Daniel. They were bickering over the usage of sunscreen. Daniel kept trying to convince Johnny to wear some and Johnny kept saying sunscreen is for pussies who can't handle a bit of sun. 

Robby pulled Miguel away from the scene. The gawking at his dad was starting to get annoy Robby. “Wanna see something cool?” Robby didn't wait for an answer before pulling Miguel to the part of the beach you damn near had to do parkour to get past the rocks. “Right here.” Robby smiled as he started to dig a hole. “What's here? You said nothing you just dragged me here.” Miguel said. “Hush and dig.” Robby didn't even look up from the hole. 

Miguel reluctantly joined Robby in the digging. By the time they were done the hole was five feet deep and two feet wide. Robby pulled out a locked box. “I almost forgot I buried this when I was nine.” Robby broke the lock off. It was pretty weak from all the ware down over the years. 

Miguel took a little poke inside. He saw an Xtreme sports keychain, a notepad of some cool drawings of three-head monsters, an adorable green carebear, a picture of Paul Rodriguez Jr, and some Father's Day card.

“You seemed like a cool kid, but why haven't you sent this card to your dad?” Miguel asked. “This was the first one he responded to. I wanted to keep it safe. If you dare say aw I'm kicking you.” Robby warned him. Miguel just smiled.

“Mind if I keep these for a day?” These items made Miguel learn more about Robby than what he heard from his sensei or Sam. “Just be careful with them.” Everything in that box was a reminder of when he was still hopeful. 

“Come on let's go to the car, so I can put this somewhere safe. By the way who's Paul Rodriguez Jr.” That simple question lead to Robby nearly explaining the entire history of skateboarding. He even tried to teach Miguel a little skating by taking him surfing on a tandem board. 

Robby held Miguel's waist to keep the other boy balanced. The moment didn't last very “Shit!” Miguel yelled as the two tipped over for the third time. Miguel coughed up some ocean water and his pride. “Come on let's try again this time listen this time.” Robby pulled the board back to them. Miguel climbed on the board at the same time as Robby. He did the only part of surfing he didn't have trouble with which was paddling. 

“Close your eyes and listen to my voice ok.” Robby wrapped his fingers around Miguel's waist once again. “Don't think about trying not to fall. Think about letting the wave lead the way.” 

Miguel could feel himself being lifted by the water. The feel of little beads of water hitting his legs, the sounds of rushing waters, and Robby's hands on his waist made him feel at peace. 

“Boys! Boys! Go get dressed it's time for some lunch!” Daniel called out. 

Daniel's yelling caused both of them to lose balance and yell,

“Woah shit!”

××××××××××××××××××××××××

“Wait Anthony's in the Dojo now?” Miguel thought he'd see Hawk doing Ballet before he saw Anthony doing karate. 

“I couldn't believe it either. I tried this kid's whole life to get him into karate and all of a sudden Johnny comes in and turns him into a fanatic.” Daniel said. 

Yet another thing Miguel was left out of the loop on. “You should come to visit the dojo show the kids what a star student looks like,” Johnny said proudly. Miguel couldn't help, but blush at the compliment. He hasn't been coming to the dojo lately. He's been distracted by romantic woes and school work. 

“I'm right here dad but okay.” Robby rolled his eyes. “You're a star son.” Johnny tried to salvage the moment, but it didn't land. “So we have an announcement. This June Johnny and I are getting married.” 

“WHAT!” Robby, Sam, and Anthony said in Unison. “So soon you guys haven't even been dating a year,” Sam said. “We have a lot of history together, and we don't have all the time in the world,” Daniel said. “So Sensei Johnny is gonna live with us? That means more training?” Anthony asked. He really wanted to learn how to do a foot sweep. “Possibly.” The karate couple hasn't fully worked out living arrangements.

“Miguel are you okay?” Robby almost forgot about Miguel's crush in all of this excitement. “I'm fine this is great news. I'm so glad sensei found somebody. We can even go on a double date together.” Miguel laughed. Robby could tell behind the laughter Miguel was torn up inside. 

“All this good news put me in the mood for some talking. We'll meet you guys later.” Robby pulled Miguel out of the booth. 

××××××××××××××××××××××××

Robby led Miguel under the pier. “I can't believe this shit. He's gonna marry him, and they might move in together.” Miguel slid down one of the pillars. His face was written in utter defeat. 

Robby was getting real tired of this shit. Dealing with a heart he didn't break and having to play second fiddle to his dad of all people. “I don't get it, Miguel. You are smart, strong, handsome, sweet, and just a genuine joy to be around. Why are you hung up on a guy over 30 years older than you?” Robby didn't mean to be harsh, but he couldn't contain his feelings anymore. 

“You wouldn't understand. He was the first person to make me believe I had potential, he talks to me like an equal, and promised he'd never give up on me, and he never broke that promise until now.” Miguel didn't look up at Robby as he let tears run down his face. 

“What if I can make a promise? A promise to never give up on you or to turn my back on you for someone else? I can't be sure if I can keep it, but I know I'll try.” Robby said wiping the other young man's tears away. 

Miguel moved over pressing his lips softly against Robby's. Robby pulled Miguel over onto him. There wasn't any clear direction the kiss was going. Just hungry hands ravishing greedy bodies and tongues fighting and caressing each other. Miguel was the first to break the kiss. 

“Wanna go a bit further?” Miguel smirked. Robby's flushed face could barely answer. He managed to give an out of breath “Yes.” Once he got the confirmation Miguel's sneaky hands slithered their way down to Robby's shorts. He unbuttoned and unzipped the pesky shorts and started palming Robby outside his underwear. “How does it feel?”

As good as Miguel's hands felt something within Robby couldn't go through with this. “Let's stop here. I wanna wait till you have some time to think about your feelings.” Robby buttoned and zipped his pants back up. 

“Is that promise still valid?”  
“Definitely.”

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

On the car ride back Miguel kept giving Robby cocky looks like the two had this inside joke. 

“Maybe when we get home I'll get my own skateboard, and we can ride together?” Miguel suggested. 

“Yeah, sure I'd love to have you ride me- shit I meant with me.” Robby mentally facepalmed.

“I wouldn't be opposed to either of those things.” Miguel joked. 

“I wouldn't be opposed to you boys waiting until I'm out of earshot to talk about this,” Johnny said annoyed. 

Robby didn't know whether Miguel had a lasting affection for him, or if this was just fleeting passion. Either way, he couldn't wait to see what would happen.


End file.
